Yami the Kitty
by Sasuke's Koi
Summary: MOVED TO DEVIANTART Yami my OC gets turned into a kitten during the preliminaries in the Chunnin Exams. Sasuke decides to take care of her while he trains with Kakashi. Crappy summary, sounds a lot better if you read it. I'm terrible at summaries.
1. The Change

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter One: The Change

Yami made her way up the stairs to the upper level as she had just finished her battle with another ninja who was also taking part in the preliminaries. Thankfully she had won the battle. It was a close call, she had just barely won the match. She had already been worn out while in the Forest of Death and to have to go and fight without time to recover was hard on her. As she made her way toward her teammates and sensei, Naruto yelled "Way to go Yami!" Yami smiled and said "Thanks." She then said "I'm going to wash up real quick. I'll be right back to see the next match." With that said, she headed toward the girls bathroom.

She had just started to wash up when someone came in the bathroom. Yami didn't bother to look up figuring it was another girl coming in to fix her hair or something like that. It was when she heard a male's voice did she look up from what she was doing. She looked in the mirror and then turned around to see Kabuto standing there with a smug look on his face. "Can't you read, this is the _girls_ bathroom." Yami said, stressing the word 'girls'. "Oh I can read, but I heard you were coming here and I wanted to talk to you." Kabuto said. "Couldn't you have waited till I finished what I was doing?" She asked.

She was getting more scared by the minute, but she didn't dare let him know it. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway?" She asked. Kabuto smiled and said "I want to play a little game with you that's all." Yami had heard enough. She tried to run out the door, but Kabuto was too fast and he blocked her way. "Oh no you don't!" He said. What he did next left Yami stunned. Kabuto had started making hand signs and he then said "And the game begins. Neko no Jutsu!"

There was a bright light and Yami began to feel sleepy and light headed. When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that everything was bigger. She tried to get up, but couldn't and she found out why. She didn't have hands anymore, she had paws. She also had a tail, that began to wave back and forth as she began to piece together what had happened. She had been turned into a kitten. She looked at the door and thought 'Kabuto is a dead man'. Just then someone walked in the bathroom to find the shock of their life.

Sakura made her way to the girls bathroom after being told by her sensei to do so. Kakashi had started to worry when Yami hadn't came back, so he had Sakura go and check on Yami. As Sakura opened the door she didn't see anyone around, but when she heard a noise that sounded like a meow, she looked down and screamed. There on the floor was a kitten. A kitten that was surrounded by Yami's clothing. Sakura bent down so she could ask the kitten a question. "Yami, is that you?" Sakura asked. Yami nodded her head the best she could.

Kakashi looked around for any sign of Sakura returning. When he turned his attention back to the battle that was taking place, he heard Naruto yell "Sakura! Is that Yami you're holding?" Kakashi looked at Sakura to see her holding a kitten with black fur and gray eyes. Sakura nodded her head answering Naruto's question. Kakashi looked at Yami and said " We need to tell the Hokage immediately." Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement.


	2. Time For A Q&A

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Two: Time For A Q&A

The Hokage was watching the current battle with amused eyes. He was then tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Kakashi with his two students and a kitten on his shoulder. Kakashi said "Lord Hokage, we have a huge problem." What is it Kakashi?" The Hokage asked, seeing nothing wrong. Kakashi then took the kitten that was on his shoulder and showed it to the Hokage. The Hokage looked at the kitten confused and said "I still don't see what the problem is Kakashi." Kakashi then said "This kitten is Yami."

The Hokage gasped. He took a hard look at the kitten that was supposed to be Yami and saw the features that Yami had were similar to that of the kittens. "You're right Kakashi, this is a problem." He said. "What are you going to do Lord Hokage?" Sakura asked. The Hokage thought for a moment and said "Gather up the other senseis, we are going to have a meeting concerning Miss Koi." Kakashi nodded and went to get the other senseis.

Gai was waiting to hear about Lee's condition when Kakashi appeared beside him. "Gai, we and the other senseis are having a meeting concerning a student of mine." Gai looked at Kakashi and asked "Is it about Sasuke?" Kakashi answered "No, it's about Yami. Some one has turned her into a kitten." Gai's eyes widened at what he just heard. "Where is Yami?" He asked. "With the Hokage." Kakashi answered. "Lets go then." With that, the two senseis were off to attend the meeting.

When Kakashi and Gai arrived, the other senseis were already there waiting for them. "Sorry we are late." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's alright Kakashi. Let's get on with the meeting shall we." The senseis nodded in an okay for the Hokage to continue. "The reason why I called this sudden meeting is because a student has been turned into the kitten you see before you, but by who, we do not know." The senseis gasped, besides Kakashi and Gai, who already knew of the situation. Yami just looked at the senseis and meowed.

"Lord Hokage, who is the student that has been turned into this kitten?" One of the senseis asked. "The student is Yami Koi." The Hokage answered. He continued by saying "According to her teammate, Sakura Haruno, Yami was in the girls bathroom when she was transformed." "But we don't know who transformed her?" Gai asked. "That is correct Gai. We do, however, intend to find out as soon as possible." The Hokage said. Yami looked up at the Hokage and patted his hand with her paw to get his attention. The Hokage looked down at Yami with a questioned look. "What is it Yami?" He asked.

Yami could only meow in a response. The Hokage realized that the only person that could tell them who did this to Yami was Yami herself. He also realized that this would be another problem. Yami had no way of telling them anything and he didn't know if she could understand what they were saying to her.

"Yami, tap your paw once if you understood what I just said." The Hokage said. Yami tapped her paw once. The ninja in the room gasped. They couldn't believe that Yami understood the Hokage. "She really understood him?" Gai whispered to Kakashi. "Apparently so." Kakashi said. The Hokage smiled. 'Well this is good'. He thought. "Okay Yami, I am going to ask you another question." The Hokage said. Yami tapped her paw once.

The Hokage asked "Yami, do you know me or anyone else in this room?" Before answering, Yami looked around the room and looked at all of the senseis. She then turned back to the Hokage and tapped her paw twice. Only thing was, was that Yami had just lied. In truth, she knew them all, but didn't want them to know that. Having everyone thinking that she didn't know them would help Yami get closer to Sasuke. She knew it was wrong to lie and she knew it would probably bite her on the tail later on, but for the moment, she didn't care.

The Hokage and everyone else in the room was shocked to find out that Yami didn't recognize them. 'Now this isn't good'. The Hokage thought. "Well thank you Yami for your cooperation. This meeting is now over. Thank you all for coming on such short notice." The Hokage said. The senseis all left in a poof of smoke. Kakashi stayed. As Kakashi was picking up Yami to put on his shoulder, the Hokage said "I'm sorry Kakashi. I promise we will find who did this to your student." Kakashi looked at the Hokage and said "I know, thank you."

Kakashi walked out of the meeting room to find Sakura and Naruto waiting anxiously for their sensei. "Kakashi sensei, did you find anything out?" Sakura said. "All we know is, is that she understands us, but doesn't recognize us." Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto looked surprised. Kakashi then said "We should probably visit Sasuke and tell him whats happened." The two ninja nodded their heads and the four of them headed toward their teammate's room.


	3. A Hospital Visit And A New Home

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Three: A Hospital Visit And A New Home

As Kakashi and the others were heading toward Sasuke's room, Yami was trying desperately to take off Kakashi's mask. Naruto was laughing and said "Having a hard time Yami?" Yami looked at Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him. After Yami gave up trying to take off Kakashi's mask, they had finally arrived at Sasuke's room. Everyone entered the room to see Sasuke was still asleep. "Quiet you guys, he's still asleep." Sakura said.

They all took seats around Sasuke's hospital bed. Sakura was on his right side, Naruto on his left, and Kakashi with Yami in his lap at the foot of his bed. "I hope he's alright." Sakura said. Yami meowed softly. Kakashi gently rubbed Yami's back. Yami couldn't help but purr. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Like that do you." He said. Yami meowed once more in a yes.

After what felt like hours to the others, Sasuke was finally starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. He slowly sat up just to have an excited Sakura nearly knock him back against the bed. "Oh Sasuke, I'm glad you're okay!" Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura, can you please get off of me." Sasuke said. "Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly.

As Sasuke looked around the room he noticed two things. One, Yami was no where to be found. Two, he noticed a black kitten siting in Kakashi's lap. "Kakashi, where is Yami and what's with the cat?" He said. Kakashi sweat dropped and said "Well that's one of the main reasons why we came to see you Sasuke." He continued "You see, something happened while you were recovering. Yami won her match in the preliminaries." Sasuke nodded for Kakashi to continue.

"Well once her match was over, she went to go clean up and watch the next match. Only she ran into a small problem. She ran into someone." He said. "And?" Sasuke said impatiently. "And this someone turned Yami into the cat you see before you." Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes got wide in realization. He looked at the kitten and said "That's...that's Yami?" "Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Kakashi said. "She understands us, but doesn't know us."

Sasuke looked at Yami and asked Kakashi "Do you know who did this to her?" Kakashi shook his head and said "No, but we are doing everything we can to find out." Yami couldn't take it any longer. She leaped out of Kakashi's lap and onto Sasuke's bed. She then made her way to Sasuke's hand and started rubbing against it, purring the entire time. Kakashi smiled and said "We, at least she likes you." Sasuke looked down at Yami and spared a small smile.

Sasuke started to subconsciously scratch behind Yami's ears. As Sasuke did this Yami thought to herself 'I could get used to this. Maybe I won't kill Kabuto after all. Just severely hurt him.' Sasuke pondered on who could have done this to his teammate. "Kakashi, I think I know who might have done this." "Really? Who?" Kakashi said. "I think it might have been Kabuto. He's the one that helped us get passed the forest. He always acted weird around Yami." "It could very well be Kabuto. We won't know until further investigation."

Kakashi got out of his chair and said "I know you all want to try and find the person that did this to Yami, but you need to let me and the other higher ranking ninja handle this. We have many ANBU working on this case as we speak. So try not to worry. Be more like Yami, she's not worried at all." Yami had been pawing at Sasuke's bangs, but stopped when she heard her name called. She meowed and continued with messing with Sasuke's hair.

"Okay Sasuke, do you think you have fully recovered?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke thought a few minutes but nodded eventually. "Good. We need to start your training. I will tell you more later. For now though, relax. We will start your training for the finals tomorrow morning. Is that clear?" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded. "Good. I will see you tomorrow then." With that, he got out his book and left the room.

Sasuke picked Yami up and put her on his shoulder. He climbed out of bed and said "I'm changing and heading home. I'm taking Yami with me. Is that alright with you two?" Sakura looked surprised and said "Oh, of course Sasuke." Naruto said "Yeah, I couldn't take care of a cat anyway. No offense Yami." Yami just meowed and continued nuzzling against the side of Sasuke's head. Naruto and Sakura left the room to let Sasuke have his privacy and change.

Sasuke sat Yami down on the bed and said "Your not going to peak are you?" It was at this time that Yami was grateful for being a cat. She was blushing like crazy at the statement. Yami closed her eyes unwillingly. Sasuke smirked and started to undress. Yami couldn't help herself, she barely opened one of her eyes to peak at Sasuke. She nearly opened her eyes completely when she saw Sasuke's well toned body.

Once Sasuke had finished dressing into his usual clothes, he picked Yami up and placed her on his shoulder. "Lets go home now. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He said. Yami meowed. "It's going to be hard not being able to understand a word you say." He said. Yami just licked the side of his face in response. They finally arrived at Sasuke's house. It wasn't much, but it was home.

When Yami saw the inside of the house, she nearly fell off Sasuke's shoulder. The house was so neat and clean. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen, set Yami down and got a bowl out of a cabinet and a jug of milk out of the refrigerator. He then poured the milk into the bowl and set it for Yami to drink. "Seeing as how you are only a kitten, it wouldn't be wise to give you anything solid for right now." He said.

While Yami drank her milk, Sasuke prepared himself a couple of rice balls to eat. He sat at the bar while Yami sat on top of the bar. Sasuke was finishing his last rice ball as Yami was lapping up the last of her milk. "Okay, Yami. It's time for bed. I have a long day tomorrow." Yami meowed and jumped on Sasuke's shoulder before Sasuke could grab her. They headed up stairs to Sasuke's room. Sasuke changed into some night clothes and laid in bed with Yami curled up on top of him. The beating of Sasuke's heart helped Yami fall asleep fast.


	4. Training

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Four: Training

Sasuke woke the next morning to find something was tickling his nose. He wanted to find out what it was, but was too tired. Maybe he hadn't recovered as well as he thought he had. He slowly opened his eyes to see a black furry tail swishing back and forth across his nose. At first he didn't know what was going on, then the revelations of last night replayed in his head. He smiled to himself. He noticed Yami's breathing was deeper then usual. 'She must be dreaming'. He thought.

Trying his best not to wake Yami up, Sasuke lifted her off of him, sat up, and sat her back down on the bed. He was grateful he didn't wake her up. He didn't know how many hours a kitten needed to sleep. He really wasn't cut out to take care of a pet. Then again, she really wasn't his pet, she was his teammate. _Or is she more then just a teammate._ A voice in the back of his head said. He shook his head and began to get ready for his first day of training.

Once Sasuke had finished taking a shower and got dressed, Yami began to wake up. Sasuke watched in amusement as Yami slowly opened her eyes. At first she looked lost, then a look of realization donned on her face. She looked up at Sasuke and meowed happily. "Good morning to you too." He said. He picked her up and headed toward the bathroom. 'I have a bad feeling about this'. Yami thought.

Sasuke grabbed a towel and sat Yami on the edge of the bathtub. She looked down inside the tub with a look of worry. "It won't take long, I promise." Sasuke said. "Easy for you to say, your not the cat here." She said, but all Sasuke could hear was a meow. "I don't know what you just said, but it sounded like wining." Sasuke said. Yami stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and before she knew it, the water was ran and he dipped her in the luke warm water. "See that wasn't so bad." He said grinning.

Yami had to be honest with herself, it wasn't that bad. She was really enjoying herself actually. She could get used to having Sasuke bathing her all the time. She loved the feel of his hands rubbing up and down her back. Once he finished washing her, he rinsed her off and went to drying her off. When he was finished drying her with a towel, he couldn't help but laugh. Yami had turned into a small ball of fluff. Yami just got an annoyed look on her face. "Relax, I'll find a comb or brush." He said.

He finally managed to find a brush and started to comb Yami's fur. Once Yami's fur was tamed, Sasuke picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen. Just like before, he sat her down at the counter and poured her a bowl of milk. "I will have to find out when it is okay to start serving you solids. Not to make you nervous, but I know nothing about caring for a kitten." He said. Yami just meowed, she was too busy drinking her milk. Sasuke ate a small breakfast, he didn't know what Kakashi had planned for him.

The two were just finishing up their breakfast when a knock came at the door. Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it. Kakashi was standing in the doorway reading his book as usual. "Are you ready to begin your training Sasuke?" He asked, not looking up from his book. "Yeah I'm ready." Sasuke said. "Oh and we are going to take Yami with us. It wouldn't be good to leave her by herself." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded, grabbed Yami and the three of them walked out the door.

The three had arrived at a cliff near the town. Yami leaped down off of Sasuke's shoulder, wanted to walk a little on her own. Kakashi looked at Yami and said "Now Yami I want you to not leave this spot. You understand?" Yami tapped her paw once to let him know that she wouldn't move. Kakashi smiled and looked toward Sasuke. "Lets begin shall we." Sasuke nodded and listened closely.

Yami had been watching Sasuke's training, and as usual, he was doing great. In her opinion anyway. After about three hours of training, Kakashi said "Alright, I think that's enough for today." Sasuke nodded and walked over to pick Yami up. Kakashi was a little surprised when he saw that Yami hadn't moved from her spot where he told her to stay. He figured she would wonder off at least a little. He shrugged it off and headed back home with Sasuke and Yami following him. Before Sasuke entered his home, Kakashi said "Same time tomorrow." "Got it." Sasuke said. He then walked in.

Once they were in the house, Yami jumped off of Sasuke's shoulder and ran up the stairs. Sasuke was going to follower, but before he did, he got himself a glass of water. He began walking up the first few steps when he heard Yami hissing. He started running up the steps to see one of the funniest sights he might ever see. On the floor was a ladybug. Yami was standing right in front of it. Every time Yami went to touch the bug, the bug would sprout it's wings, causing Yami to hiss at it. Yami looked at Sasuke as he started laughing. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and tried to kill the ladybug, but the bug kept flying away from her.

As Yami was jumping in the air to try and catch the ladybug, Sasuke grabbed her while in mid air. "Come on, he's going out the window." He said. Once the bug was out the window, he closed the said window. Yami made some kind of noise that Sasuke took as complaining. "I have something better for you than a ladybug." He said. At this Yami's ears perked up a bit. Sasuke saw this and smirked. He walked into the closet in his room and started looking through it for something. When he finally found what he was looking for, Yami gave a loud meow of happiness.

What Sasuke held in his hand in front of Yami mockingly was a ball of blue yarn. Yami tried desperately to grab the yarn, but couldn't reach. "Calm down. I will give you the stupid thing if you relax." He said. Yami did her best not to fidget as Sasuke let her down on the floor. Sasuke then tossed the ball of yarn on the ground and was surprised to see what Yami did to it. Instead of ripping it to pieces like he thought she would have done, she was laying on top of it rolling back and forth. She then started rolling it in different directions with her head, then walking along side it as it coasted across the floor.

As he watched Yami play with her ball of yarn he whispered to himself "Will I ever understand you Yami?" 'I don't know why you just don't come to terms with yourself at the fact that you like her.' Said the voice in the back of his head. 'What are you talking about, of course I like her, she's my teammate.' He told the voice. The voice laughed and said 'No, I meant you like her as more then a teammate or friend.' Sasuke paused and said "Do I?" 'Yes you do.' The voice said. Sasuke growled and said 'I'm going to seriously hurt you.' 'Hey, I'm just the voice in the back of your head that tries to guide you to make the right choices.' The voice said. 'What are you trying to tell me then?' Sasuke asked.

The voice sighed and said 'What I'm trying to tell you is, is that you need to stop thinking about whether or not you love her and just go ahead and love her. You do love her after all.' Sasuke looked surprised and said "How do you know if I love her or not?!" 'Cause I'm the voice in the back of your head, duh!' Sasuke glared straight ahead and thought 'Should I tell her? I couldn't even if I wanted to. She doesn't know who I am and that would mean that she wouldn't feel the same way.' 'Have you ever thought about waiting until she is turned back genius?' Sasuke just glared.

Once he was finished having the conversation with the voice inside his head, he looked to see Yami lying on her ball of yarn looking at him with a confused look on her face. She tilted her head to the side in a way that made Sasuke want to fall on his knees. "Don't worry about it, just thinking to myself." He said, as the look on her face changed from confusion to worry. She got off her ball of yarn and ran up and jumped on his shoulder. They then heard a few hard knocks on the door. Sasuke ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Naruto was standing outside beside Sakura. "Yeah." Sasuke said. "Kakashi sensei said that he would treat us all to ramen for at least making it through the forest during our exams!" Naruto said happily. Yami looked at Naruto with a look that said 'Are you crazy?' "Alright, just let me lock up the house." Sasuke said. With that, the four of them headed toward the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Yami was getting all kinds of stares as they walked to the shop. She wanted to hide from everyone, but couldn't find a place to hide without leaving the others. Sasuke saw Yami's fear and instead of her on his shoulders, she was being held by Sasuke. "There, is that better?" He said. Yami tapped her paw once against his chest to let him know.

When they finally got to the shop, Yami leaped back on top of Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi was already there sitting on one of the chairs. "Wow Kakashi sensei! You were here before we were!" Naruto said. "I'm not always late." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. 'Only nine times out of ten.' Yami thought. The three students sat down and made their order. Sasuke had ordered what he always got when he came to Ichiraku. Yami leaped off of his shoulder and inspected the ramen. Sasuke was very amused as Yami slowly lowered her paw in the bowl. When she was sure that it wasn't too hot, she completely put her paw in the ramen and then licked her paw. 'Man alive! No wonder Naruto eats this all the time!' She thought.

Sasuke had finished his ramen before everyone else, seeing as how he was sharing his with Yami. Although he hadn't planned on it. When the kitten had first tasted the substance, she immediately started to climb in the bowl so she could reach for noodles. Sasuke had to grab her before she got herself completely sticky. Sasuke ended up feeding Yami some of his ramen. He didn't mind though, it was Yami after all. 'Finally figured it out have you genius?' The voice said. Sasuke thought 'Yes I have, are you happy now.' 'Yes. Yes I am.' Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly. "Guys, I'll see you later. I think me and Yami are going to call it a day." Sasuke said. Yami just meowed and leaped into Sasuke's waiting arms.

The walk home was a lot better then the walk to the shop. There wasn't as many people walking the streets. Although when a passerby would look at Yami, they looked confused. For the love of Hokage, you would think they never saw a cat before.' Yami thought. On their way home they heard a man shout. Yami tensed and dug her claws into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke tensed and said "It's alright, you can retract the claws." Yami eased up and let go of his arms. She meowed in apology. By that time they finally had arrived home. Sasuke unlocked the door and headed inside. Yami jumped out of his arms and headed up stairs. 'Must be looking for that ball of yarn.' He thought.

A few minutes later Yami came down the steps and rubbed up against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke bent down and picked her up. "Bored already?" He said. Yami tapped her paw once on his hand. "I take it that means yes?" Yami once again tapped her paw once. Sasuke thought for a few minutes and said "Okay, I have an idea." He then headed to his room. He sat Yami on his bed and began looking around his room. For what, Yami didn't know.

After a few more minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for. He came back to the bed with what looked like a sketch pad and a pencil. Sitting on the bed, he leans against the head board and says "Go over to the edge of the bed and try to stay as still as possible." Still confused, Yami walked over to the edge of the bed to that she was facing Sasuke. 'What in the world is he doing?' She thought. She stayed there for a good half hour when Sasuke said "Okay, you can come over now."

Yami was excited to get rid of her confusing and walked over to where Sasuke was looking at the sketch pad. Yami looked at the sketch pad and what she saw surprised her greatly. On the sketch pad, Sasuke had drawn a picture of Yami in the same position she was in a couple minutes ago. 'I had no idea Sasuke could draw. The detail is amazing!'She thought. "You like it?" He said. Yami tapped her paw once. He smiled and said "I'm glad. Check out some of the other things I've drawn."

Yami had never seen as much creativity as she had when she was looking through Sasuke's sketch book with him. Some of the pictures drawn where of the team, which included Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and herself. Then there was portraits of his members. Once again there was a portrait of Naruto, one of Sakura, one of Kakashi, and one of her self. Only as Yami was looking through the sketch book she noticed that some of the sketches were not colored. The only ones that were colored was the sketches of her self. Another thing she noticed was that a lot of the sketches was of her. _Odd_. She thought.

"Okay Yami, lets get something to eat." Sasuke said as he closed up the sketch book. Yami meowed in happiness. She loved the sketch book, she was quite flattered actually, but she was getting very hungry. As the two walked down the stairs, Yami thought about all the pictures Sasuke had drawn of her. She had soon decided that her favorite one was of her as an angel. Sasuke had thought of her as an angel. 'Is that really what he thinks of me?' She thought. She couldn't get the picture out of her head. Just like the site of Sasuke naked, the image was burned into her mind.

"Okay, I thought about having you try something solid, but I'm afraid your not old enough to eat solids yet." He said. "So yes or no to solid foods." Yami thought about it for a few minutes, then tapped her paw twice. 'I can't help it, that milk is just too good.' She thought. Sasuke smiled and said "Okay, milk it is." He got out the bowl and milk and began to pour the milk. Once he was finished Yami began lapping up the milk like it was her last life line. Sasuke laughed and began making his own dinner. 'Maybe I'll buy some cream for her tomorrow.' He thought. 'I'm sure she would love that. Said the voice. Sasuke smirked and thought Still there are you? Yes, yes I am.' Said the voice.

Once the two had finished their dinner, Sasuke thought that it would be a good time for Yami to have another bath. "Will you be more cooperative this time?" He asked. Yami tapped her paw once sheepishly. Sasuke smiled and said "Thank you." He picked her up and headed toward the bathroom. After getting all the necessary items and running the bath water, he set Yami slowly and gently into the luke warm water. Yami stayed calm the entire time Sasuke washed her. When Sasuke rinsed her off, he got her out of the tub and got a towel so he could begin drying her off. Just like before, she ended up as a huge ball of fluff. After much combing, Yami was clean and set for bed.

"Tomorrow will be another day of training." Sasuke said, as he and Yami headed for bed. Sasuke laid down and Yami curled up beside him. "Good night Sasuke." Yami said, but all Sasuke heard was a meow. He looked at her and said "Good night Yami."


	5. Investigating: Part One

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Five: Investigating Part One

Sasuke woke up to meet the bright light of the sun. He turned his head to see Yami still asleep. 'I wonder if kittens are supposed to sleep a lot like Yami does.' He thought. He slowly sat up so as not to wake Yami up and headed to the bathroom to get a shower before heading off to meet Kakashi for another day of training. As he closed the bathroom door Yami's ears twitched as they heard the sound of the door clicking shut. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them. 'Stupid sun, go away.' She thought. She looked over to see that Sasuke wasn't in the room. 'I wonder where he is. Maybe he's in the bathroom. I'll just wait here. Oh wait! Where's that ball of yarn!'

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom he saw a very amusing site. Yami had found her ball of yarn. When she did however, it began to unravel. Although Yami hadn't noticed, so as she was rolling it around the bedroom she notice the ball of yarn slowly getting smaller. When she looked behind her she saw the string had been spread all over the bedroom floor. When Sasuke had arrived though, he saw Yami trying her hardest to ravel the ball of yarn back up, failing miserably all the while. Yami stopped as she heard Sasuke begin to laugh. She noticed that he was already dressed. 'Rats, he must have dressed while in the bathroom.' She thought.

Sasuke picked Yami up and headed toward the kitchen. Yami meowed at Sasuke for laughing at her. She pawed at his cheek. "Hey, sorry. You were funny that's all." He said. Yami meowed in a "Yeah right." Once they got to the kitchen he began his daily routine of getting Yami's breakfast and his own. Once they had finished their breakfast, they headed back to meet Kakashi for the second day of training. Yami made herself comfortable and watched Sasuke train. It was quite fun for her actually. She had never really seen Sasuke train or fight during battle, she was always fighting opponents of her own. 'He's getting really good.' She thought.

After about two straight hours of training, Kakashi had Sasuke take a break. "I can keep going." Sasuke said. "I know you can, but I just don't want to take any chance on you relapsing." Kakashi said. Sasuke highly doubted that. Kakashi probably wanted to go buy another book or something like that. "I'll be right back. Take a few minutes to catch your breath before you start training again." With that, Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke. Sasuke raised an eye brow and shook his head. He then walked over to Yami and sat down beside her. She looked up at him as he began to pet her. She began to purr and lean in to his touch. He smiled and said "You like that huh? Well I've got a surprise for you when I finish my training for the day."

After about 15 minutes Kakashi came back with, guess what, another book. Sasuke sighed and thought 'I knew it.' He walked back over to the area he had been before and picked up where he left off on his training. Yami took her eyes off Sasuke long enough to look at Kakashi. 'How can he read that stuff. Pervert.' She thought. She then turned her attention back to Sasuke. 'I sure hope he becomes a Chunnin. I can't become one anymore. Unless they find Kabuto and find a jutsu that can change me back before the finals.' Yami was so lost in thought that she nearly jumped eight feet in the air as Sasuke picked her up. "Relax, your fine." He said.

Yami looked up at him confused. "Kakashi wanted to cut my training short today. We're heading to the store before we go home though. There's some things I need to buy. We're running low on food." He said. Yami simply meowed. Sasuke then headed down to the store. Once they were there Sasuke put Yami in a shopping basket. "I'll try not to bury you in food." He said. Yami looked kind of worried but Sasuke just petted her. "I wouldn't do that to you Yami." She meowed in relief. He just smiled and started getting the things he needed.

After about an hour in the store, Yami was sitting on top of a huge pile of food. "That should keep us for a while, don't you think?" Sasuke said. Yami tapped her paw once in a yes. He then got a look of realization on his face. "There's one more thing we need to buy before we can checkout of here." He then headed toward the freezer section of the store. He went over to one of the freezer doors and began looking for something.

While Sasuke was looking for whatever he was looking for, Yami looked around to see what was going on around her. She did a double take as she saw someone that looked a lot like Kabuto. She meowed in confusion. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and asked "Is something wrong Yami?" She looked up at him and then looked back at where she thought Kabuto was. No one was there. "Yami?" She just meowed and licked his paw to let him know that everything was okay. Sasuke looked unsure, but continued what he was doing.

He finally found what he was looking for. Yami was yipping with happiness. Sasuke smiled and said "Calm down, you could get us kicked out." Yami immediately quieted herself, but continued to twitch in excitement. Sasuke had gotten a bottle of cream for Yami. Yami was so excited to try the cream that she completely forgot about the Kabuto look-alike. 'It looks so good!' She thought. Once Sasuke checked to see if it was outdated, the two headed toward the checkout line. As Sasuke was paying for the things he had bought, Yami was looking to see if Kabuto was anywhere. 'It might not have even been him. It sure looked like it though.' She thought.

On their way home Yami was licking at her bottle of cream. "I'm sure the cream will taste a lot better than that bottle." Sasuke said. Yami stopped licking her bottle long enough to stick her tunge out at him. "One of these days I'm going to grab that tunge." Yami licked his hand playfully. He smiled and opened the door to his home. He then went to putting the food away. As Sasuke was putting the food where it belonged, Yami went to play with her ball of yarn. Just as Yami found her ball of yarn Sasuke shouted "Yami, your lunch is ready." She looked from her ball of yarn to the door and back to the yarn. 'Yarn or cream, yarn or cream.' She thought. 'What am I thinking? I want that cream!'

Yami ran down the stairs and leaped onto the counter. There it was, waiting for her, a large bowl of cream. She walked over to the bowl and dipped her tunge in the white substance. She lifted her head and meowed in delight. "I'm glad you like it." He said. As Yami was drinking her cream, Sasuke made his own lunch. Just as Sasuke finished making his lunch, Yami was finished with hers. She leaped onto the table that Sasuke was eating at. While Sasuke was eating he said "Once I'm finished, we are heading over to Kakashi's." Yami tilted her head to the side in confusion. "We are going to see if there is some way to change you back." He said.

Sasuke had finished his lunch and put the dishes in the sink. "I'll do dishes when we get back from Kakashi's." He then picked Yami up and locked the door to his house. Sasuke knocked on Kakashi's door a few times. Kakashi opened the door with a smile. "I'm glad you two could make it. Me and the Hokage were just talking about you." Sasuke was a little nervous, but didn't show it. Kakashi let the two in and the Hokage said "Okay, so lets get to work then shall we?"


	6. Investigating: Part Two

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Six: Investigating Part Two

"First, I should let you know a few things," the Hokage started. "The ANBU are still searching for Kabuto, but have found no site of him." At that moment, Yami wished she could talk human. She wanted to tell the others the incident at the store, but couldn't. "So far Kabuto is our only suspect. Then again, if he's working with Orochimaru, then Orochimaru himself could be a suspect. I'll have more ANBU look in to it." "We really appreciate all that your doing Lord Hokage." Sasuke said. Yami meowed in agreement. The old man smiled and said "I do all that I can for the villagers."

"As for a way to change Miss. Koi back to her human form," he continued. "I have some of Konoha's best ninja looking for a counter jutsu that could possibly change her back." Yami's eyes lit up at the statement. Then her ears drooped. Sasuke noticed this and said "Yami, aren't you happy about that?" She just meowed softly, almost sadly. Sasuke looked up at the Hokage and his sensei. Kakashi was looking strangely at Yami. 'Something's not right.' He thought. 'That's odd.' The Hokage thought. 'If I'm changed back, then I won't get to spend time with Sasuke. But I have to be changed sometime I guess.' Yami thought. Sasuke looked down at Yami. 'Yami...'

"Although, I have a feeling that the only way Yami will be properly changed back is to find the person that changed her in the first place." Kakashi said. "I agree. I'll get in touch with the researchers and see if they found anything that can help us with both cases. I'll have some ANBU search the scene of the changing, maybe our suspect left something." The Hokage said. "So do you think that Yami will be changed back before the finals. Remember, she made it to the finals." Sasuke said. The Hokage nodded and said "Yes, I remember quite well. Her fight was fun to watch." Sasuke was curious to see just how well Yami's fight had gone. He looked down to see her sleeping. 'There she goes again.'

"Hey Kakashi, Lord Hokage, do cats sleep a lot?" He asked. The two men looked at each other then at Sasuke. "I'm not sure Sasuke. I'm a dog lover, so I don't know much about cats." Kakashi said. The Hokage thought for a moment, then said "I'm not for certain, why do you ask Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at Yami and said "Well it's just that Yami's been sleeping a lot lately." He then looked up at them and said " I could just be over reacting. I've never had a pet before, so I don't know exactly how to take care of one or how to know what's okay and what's not." The Hokage smiled warmly and said "Well from the looks of things, you are taking good care of Yami." Sasuke nodded his thanks.

"Yeah, at least Yami hasn't turned into a fat cat." Kakashi said. Yami's eyes flashed open. 'Oh no.'Sasuke thought. He grabbed Yami just as she was about to leap for Kakashi. Yami was trying her hardest to get out of Sasuke's grip, but he was just too strong. To be honest though, Sasuke was having a little bit of a hard time trying to keep his hold on Yami from totally tearing up his sensei's face. 'Call me fat will he!!!' She thought. Meanwhile the Hokage was laughing lightly at the site. "I didn't call you fat Yami." Kakashi said. You could tell that he was smiling behind his mask. "You only suggested it." Sasuke said. Yami had finally calmed down long enough for Sasuke to set her back down on his lap.

Sasuke then realized something. He looked over at the Hokage, "Will this delay the finals?" The Hokage smiled and said "Don't worry Sasuke, the finals will go on as planned." Sasuke sighed inwardly. "The worst that could happen is that Yami doesn't get to participate in the finals. And we will find some way for her to take her final if she is changed back after the finals are over." Yami meowed in delight. The Hokage once again smiled and said "I'm assuming that's a thank you." Yami tapped her paw once. "Ah, I see that technique is working out nicely for you." "Okay you two, you can go now. Same place, same time tomorrow Sasuke." Kakashi said, opening the door to let the two out. "Got it." Sasuke said. With that, the two were gone.

Kakashi sat back down on the couch and said "So what do you think of them Lord Hokage?" The old man closed his eyes and smirked. "I think someone's being a little over protective." Kakashi smiled and said "He was kind of obvious wasn't he." The Hokage nodded, looking at Kakashi. "Although I do agree that he is taking excellent care of Yami. I'm curious as well as to why she is supposedly sleeping too much." "Hard to tell." The sensei said. The Hokage then got a serious look on his face. "What is it Lord Hokage?" "If the two do end up together, perhaps Yami can keep Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. You and I both know what that snake is after." Kakashi nodded and said "She might. That's if they get together." "Well I have a feeling that they might." The two exchanged smiles.

"Although we have to be careful when the finals take place. It would be the perfect opportunity for Orochimaru to attack the village." The old man said, getting serious again. "I agree. It will be much easier for him to attack with so many people in just one spot. With no one in the village to protect it, it would be easy for him to destroy it." "Then again, he might not try anything for awhile, but the timing is just too tempting for him not to take his chance." "Very true." The Hokage said, nodding his head. "Well I think it's time for me to go. See you soon Kakashi." "See you." With that said, the Hokage left. 'Now I can finally get back to my reading.' Kakashi thought.

Back at Sasuke's house, both Sasuke and Yami were bored out of their minds. Sasuke was lounging on the couch with Yami on his stomach. Yami was, of course, sleeping. Her light purring was lulling Sasuke to sleep. Eventually, they both were dead to the world, until a pounding on the door woke them both up. Yami jumped off of Sasuke so he could get the door. When he opened the door, no one was there. He looked down when Yami pawed at his leg. Laying at his feet was a small box. He picked up the box and closed the door. The two walked back over to the couch and sat down to investigate what was inside the box.

"Wonder who it's from." Sasuke said to no one in particular. Yami meowed and pawed at the side of the box. Once Sasuke opened the box, he looked inside. Inside was a note. He picked up the note and read aloud. "Just a few more days and your free. The game is drawing to a close with you as the winner. Keep it up." He put the note back in the box. He looked down at Yami to see what she thought about the note. Yami had a look of fear on her face. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yami shook her head and licked his hand to let him know that she was alright. She then nuzzled into his arm and purred. 'Odd...' He thought.

After Sasuke had put the box in a safe place, he had decided to show the note to the Hokage and Kakashi tomorrow. They were once again bored. Sasuke decided to go and get some side training done, seeing as how his training with Kakashi had been cut short. As he was walking out to go training, Yami walked up behind him and meowed. More like wined. He turned around and knelled down. "What's wrong Yami?" Yami tugged on his pant leg, trying to get him to follow her. "You want me to follow you?" Yami tapped her paw once hurriedly. She then ran up the steps. "Hey wait!"

Once Sasuke had reached the top of the stairs, he saw Yami waiting at his door. He tilted his head to the side and said "What is it?" The kitten walked in his room and waited for him to follow. When Sasuke entered his room he saw Yami sitting patiently beside his drawing pad and pencils. Sasuke sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness, nothing was wrong.' He thought. He then walked over and said "So you want me to draw some more?" Yami tapped her paw once with enthusiasm. He laughed lightly and said "Okay, as long as you don't fall asleep on me." Yami meowed in happiness.

Sasuke took the pad and a pencil and sat on his bed. Yami was going to sit beside him, when Sasuke said "Oh no, you stay there. Give me a pose." Yami thought for a minute then went and got her ball of yarn. She then hopped back on the bed with her ball of yarn. What she did then made Sasuke want to laugh his head off. Yami decided to lay on her ball of yarn. She looked quite happy actually. "Alright, just don't fall off." He said with a smirk. Yami was wondering if Sasuke was going to try and shake the bed and make her fall off. She meowed in worry and Sasuke said "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to mess up the pose." She meowed in relief.

After an hour or so, Sasuke had drawn two more pictures of Yami. The one with her and her ball of yarn from earlier, and another one only Yami was in human form with cat ears and tail. "You like them?" He asked. Yami tapped her paw once in excitement. Sasuke was going to close the drawing pad, when Yami stopped him. He looked at her and said "What is it?" She then leaped down and got the pack of colored pencils that Sasuke had used to color his other pictures with. Catching on, he said "So you want me to color them now huh?" Yami tapped her paw once. "Okay, hand them over." Yami did so with happiness.

Once Sasuke had colored the two pictures he had just drew, Yami convinced him to color the other pictures that he left uncolored. After about two hours of straight coloring, Sasuke said "Okay, it's time for dinner." Yami was so busy looking at Sasuke's drawings that she didn't hear him. He noticed that when she was looking through his drawing pad, she would always stop and stare at the picture of her as an angel for the longest time. 'I wonder...' He thought. Sasuke then picked Yami up. This made Yami meow in alarm. "Relax, your alright. It's time for dinner." Yami relaxed as they headed down toward the kitchen.

He once again had fixed himself something very simple to eat, rice and chicken. Yami had her cream which she savored ever lick of. "Once I finish the dishes, we're calling it a day. Got it?" He said, putting dishes in the sink. Yami tapped her paw once. He smiled and began running the water. When he had poured the soap into the sink, bubbles had started floating around the kitchen. Yami, having obtained cat like traits, began jumping for the bubbles. Sasuke stopped what he was doing to watch the scene unfold. Yami had been jumping all over the kitchen to catch the same bubble. He laughed lightly as she finally popped the bubble.

When the dishes were dried and put away, Sasuke picked up Yami and headed for his bedroom. He sat Yami down on the bed and got some night clothes to dress in. Yami was too tired to watch Sasuke undress so she just closed her eyes and waited for him to pick her back up. Once Sasuke was finished, he picked Yami back up and said "I don't know how you could possibly be sleepy after sleeping almost all day." Yami looked at him and meowed sleepily. He smiled and shook his head. He laid down as Yami snuggled up beside him.


	7. The Note

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Seven: The Note

Sasuke was having a wonderful dream about the day that Yami would finally be back to her human form. Just as he was about to tell her he loved her, something bright caused him to wake up. He painfully opened his eyes and glared at the window. He then looked over to his other side, thinking he'd see Yami. When he didn't see the kitten anywhere, he panicked. He then noticed a small lump underneath the blankets slowly rising and falling. He slowly took the blankets off and there laid Yami. She suddenly covered her eyes with her front paws when the bright sun shined down on her. "Not nice is it?" Sasuke asked playfully. Yami meowed and Sasuke could have sworn it was more of her sarcasm.

He laughed lightly and got out of bed. As he got what he needed to take his shower, he said "I'm going to take a shower, I'm assuming you're staying here till I get back." When he didn't hear a meow, he turned around. Yami had moved the bed covers so that she was tucked in and comfortable and was once again, asleep. Sasuke found that his mouth was open slightly and quickly closed it. He stared at the sleeping kitten in amazement. "How did she..." He started to say, but didn't finish as he shook his head and walked to the bathroom. He quickly came back and walked over to the window. He closed the curtains and then closed the door on his way back out.

Once Sasuke was done with his shower, he came back to his room for Yami. He opened the door and knelt down on the side of the bed. He had his arms folded on the bed and rested his chin on them as he stared at the still sleeping kitten. "Yami. It's time to get up now." He said. Yami slowly opened her eyes and meowed softly. She noticed that he hadn't tried to dry his hair at all. 'He looks so cute like that.' She thought. "You finally awake?" He asked as he smiled warmly at her. Yami's mouth opened wide as she yawned. Sasuke laughed softly and said "I guess not." As Yami tried to get up, she swayed groggily and plopped back down on the bed.

Sasuke continued to smile and picked her up. Yami meowed in a thank you as the two were heading down to the kitchen. Sasuke sat Yami down on the kitchen counter as he walked over to fix her breakfast. She thought that she should try and move around a bit to try and wake herself up a bit better. Once Sasuke had Yami's bowl of cream ready, he turned around to set it on the counter when he stopped and saw Yami walking back and forth down the counter. "Yami, what are you doing?" He asked in confusion. Yami stopped and meowed in embarrassment. Sasuke smiled and shook his head as he set the bowl down on the counter. Yami was soon all over it as Sasuke began to fix himself something to eat.

After they both had their share of breakfast, they were about to head out to meet Kakashi, when Sasuke remembered the note from last night. Yami was taken by surprise when he quickly turned around and headed back over to a cupboard where he left the note inside the box that it had came in. He opened the cupboard door and took the note out of the box. He stuffed the note in his pocket and headed for the door once more. He locked the door before shutting it completely. The two then made their way to their usual meeting place. Yami took a short and small nap on the way there. This still worried Sasuke, but he never said anything.

When the two finally made it to their meeting place, they saw Kakashi sitting on the ground reading his book. "Good. You're here already. This makes things much easier." Sasuke said as he and Yami made their way towards their sensei. "What are you talking about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, not moving from his spot on the ground. Sasuke took the note out of his pocket and wordlessly handed it to his sensei. Kakashi put his book away as he read the note. When he finished the note, he stood up and said "We're delaying your training. We must see the Hokage immediately." Kakashi then began walking quickly to the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Yami quickly followed.

They had finally made it to the old man's office. As the Hokage ushered them in, Sasuke sat down and tried to catch his breath. Sasuke had been having a hard time trying to keep up with his sensei's quick and fast pace. "What is it that you wanted to see me about Kakashi?" The Hokage asked as he sat back down in his seat behind his desk. Kakashi took out the note Sasuke had showed him and laid it on the old man's desk. The Hokage took the note and read it. He laid it back down and looked up at the three. He sighed and asked "When did you discover the note?" Sasuke spoke up and said "It was at my door step yesterday afternoon." The Hokage looked at them both and asked "Do any of you recognize the hand writing?" Both men shook their heads and the Hokage once again sighed.

Sasuke looked at the Hokage and almost sounding desperate, asked "Lord Hokage, is there any way of finding out who wrote that note?" The Hokage looked at him for a while and said slowly "Well...there is one way..." Sasuke edged out of his seat a little in anticipation. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder that didn't have Yami sitting on it. Sasuke looked from Kakashi, to the Hokage in worry. The Hokage continued and said "There is a jutsu that could tell us who all had touched the note. Sasuke got hope in his eyes as he continued to stare at the Hokage. The Hokage said warningly "Now don't get your hopes up Sasuke, the writer could very well have used a jutsu that would make his finger prints unnoticeable."

Sasuke frowned a little and said "I know, but it's worth a try isn't it?" The Hokage looked quickly over at Kakashi who just nodded his head curtly. The Hokage looked back over to the teen and said "Very well. I shall perform the jutsu and I will let you know of my results." With that, the Hokage took the note and left his office. It was silent until Kakashi took out his book and began to read. Sasuke looked from Kakashi, over to his shoulder where Yami was supposed to be. Only Yami wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He looked around and then eventually at his lap to see Yami curled up comfortably and sleeping. "There she goes again." He whispered.

The Hokage soon came back and with a thoughtful look on his face. He walked over and sat down once more and said "Well, I'm not sure what to think of these results." Sasuke sat up in his seat tensely and asked "So what did you find?" The Hokage sighed and said "Well we obviously found your's and Kakashi's prints. We found mine as well, but we did find another set of prints." Sasuke became more tense as he waited for the Hokage to continue. Yami sensed his tension and opened her eyes so she could get up and walk over to his hand and lick it in reassurance. He looked down at her and smiled warmly and sadly.

The Hokage noticed the two and smiled before finally saying "The last set of prints we found belong to Kabuto." Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the man as did Yami. Sasuke got an angry look on his face as he pictured the ninja. The Hokage said, thinking out loud "I don't understand it though. Is he wanting to be caught?" Kakashi looked at the note and said "This is Kabuto, remember. He likes to play mind games." This just made Sasuke even more angry. "Well I'm tired of playing his sick game." He said with anger and irritation. Yami looked up at him sadly and meowed softly. Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked down at her sadly.

The Hokage hated seeing the two like this. They obviously have had a hand full the past few days. Sasuke has been trying to train, when he's constantly worrying about Yami. Yami has continued to sleep more and more with every passing day. Which only made Sasuke worry more. The Hokage didn't think the kitten could help it though. She was only a kitten after all and kittens usually sleep a lot when their at that age...don't they? The Hokage wasn't sure, but what he was sure of, was that they needed to get a hold of Kabuto and fast. Kakashi stared at the Hokage, waiting for the man to continue. "Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage shook his head slightly to clear it of his jumbled thoughts and said "Right, sorry about that." The three of them waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat and said "Well we obviously need to find Kabuto and get him to reverse the jutsu." Sasuke looked down at Yami, who looked up at him and then rubbed her head against his arm and purred. He smiled softly down at her as he listened to the Hokage. "How do you plan on finding him Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage once again sighed and said "I haven't got that far yet. I'm still working on a plan." Kakashi looked down and thought for a minute when he said suddenly "Maybe if we get the other Jounin to join us and help."

The Hokage thought and thought about it before finally saying "Good idea, better go get them so we can get started." Kakashi nodded and with a poof of smoke, he was gone from his seat. Sasuke looked from his seat, to down at Yami in his lap. He could tell that she was having a hard time not falling asleep. Her eyes would slowly close then quickly reopen. Her head would start to fall but she would catch herself before falling completely. Sasuke smiled sadly and said "Yami, it's alright. You can sleep if you want." Yami looked up at him with glassy eyes as he added "We're going to catch that bast-" but stopped when he suddenly looked up at the Hokage who raised one of his eyebrows and he finished "I mean Kabuto and we're going to get him to change you back."

Yami yawned and licked Sasuke's hand one last time before making herself comfortable and curling up in his lap and falling asleep. Sasuke stared down at her with a sad smile as he smoothed her shiny black coat. This made Yami purr in her sleep. This only made Sasuke's smile bigger as he watched her sleep. The Hokage got up and said "She's not the only one whose going to sleep." Sasuke looked up at him and asked "Lord Hokage, what are you talking about?" The Hokage started making hand signs fast and Sasuke started to feel sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes opened as he asked groggily "Lord Hokage...what are you...doing?" His head fell limp against his chest as he finally fell asleep.

At this time, Kakashi came back with the other Jounin. Gai, who was the last person to enter, closed the office door. Kakashi noticed his unconcious student and asked "What happened to Sasuke?" The Hokage walked around to the front of his desk and answered simply "He fell asleep." Kakashi raised and eyebrow and the Hokage said "Sasuke must not know of our plan. His feelings for Yami will cloud his judgment if he knows of our plan." Asuma spoke up and asked "What exactly is our plan, Lord Hokage?" The Hokage looked down at the two sleeping and said "That's what you are all here for."


	8. Game Over

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Chapter Eight: Game Over

The Hokage's office was silent for a long time, before the old man finally said "We need to get Kabuto out of hiding. We just have to think of where he could be hiding." The jounin nodded their heads in agreement. It was at this time that an unfamiliar bird came flying onto one of the window seals in the office. The bird had a piece of paper tied to it's leg. The Hokage walked over to the bird and took the letter and the bird flew off. As the Hokage read the letter, the room fell silent again. All that could be heard was the deep breathing of Sasuke and the low purring of Yami as the two continued to sleep. As the Hokage finished the letter, he looked up at the jounin with an odd look on his face.

"What is it Lord Hokage? What does the letter say?" Guy asked. The old man sighed and said "It's from Kabuto. He actually sighed this one." Asuma asked "Could you read it to us, Lord Hokage?" The Hokage nodded and started to read. "Bring the Uchiha and kitten to the village gates. The game is over and everyone must collect their rightful prize." Everyone looked shocked. Asuma looked a bit more angry than shocked and said "So, he thinks this is a game huh?" "Remember who we're dealing with Asuma." Kakashi said. He didn't like it anymore than Asuma did. These were his students that he was messing with, and it was going to end soon.

The Hokage looked from the jounin, to the two sleeping, then back to the jounin and said "Kakashi and I will take Sasuke and Yami to Kabuto, but I would like for the rest of you to warn the others that Orochimaru could be planning something." The jounin nodded and the old man continued "This meeting with Kabuto could be some smaller part of a big plan that Orochimaru has going on." They all once again nodded and all the jounin, save for Kakashi, left the office to start warning the others. When they were long gone, the Hokage turned to the two sleeping and released the sleeping jutsu. Sasuke was slow in waking up. His eyes slowly opened and tried to process where he was.

When he finally remembered where he was, he quickly looked all around him. He then spotted the two men and asked "Have you found Kabuto?" Kakashi saw fear and worry in his student's eyes and said "Relax Sasuke. Kabuto sent us another note." Sasuke then noticed the small piece of paper in the Hokage's hand and the old man handed him the letter. When Sasuke had finished reading the letter, he was no longer fearful or confused. He was angry, he was furious. He crumbled the letter, picked up Yami, who had finally woken up, and ran out of the office. "Kakashi, he must not get to Kabuto before we do!" The Hokage shouted as they both ran after Sasuke.

As Sasuke ran, Yami looked up at him with worry. 'What's gotten into him?' She thought. Sasuke continued to run, despite the shouting of Kakashi and the Hokage behind him. All of the villagers were staring at them in confusion. When he finally made it to the village gates, Sasuke saw him. The man that had made Yami suffer for the last few days, but not anymore. Yami would finally be back to normal again and would be able to participate in the Chunnin exams. When Sasuke got closer, he could see Kabuto was wearing a sick smile and in his hands was a blanket and a scroll. Yami hissed at him as Sasuke glared and the Hokage and Kakashi finally caught up to them. "Kabuto...hand over the scroll..." The Hokage panted.

Kabuto continued to smile and said "Sorry old man, but I can't do that." When they all stiffened, he continued and said "However, I do have a proposition for you." Sasuke growled and said fiercely "I'm tired of playing your games! Just hand us the scroll!" Still smiling that sickly smile, Kabuto said "At least hear my proposal." Sasuke narrowed his eyes listened as Kabuto made his proposition. "Let's make a deal. I use the scroll to reverse the jutsu and Yami's good as new." He paused and let the shinobi process this. He then continued "In return, I'd like Sasuke to come with me." They were all stunned, save for one. Who was angry.

Yami leaped out of Sasuke's grip and lunged at Kabuto. Kabuto, however, was too skilled for her and caught her in midair and flung her into a near by tree. "Yami!" Sasuke shouted. Kabuto looked over at Yami, who was trying to spring back up and said in that annoyingly calm tone "Foolish animal, you should know better than to think that you could harm someone like me." Sasuke growled and shook with anger. He started to charge at Kabuto, but was stopped by his sensei. Sasuke looked up at him in irritation and Kakashi just stared back. Silence fell on them like the blanket that now fell on the ground at Kabuto's feet. "Well?" Kabuto said. The three of them looked over at him. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

It was silent once again and Sasuke stood there, thinking and thinking. He wanted Yami better, he wanted her back to her normal self. He'd do anything to change her back, even if it meant going with scum like Kabuto. Sasuke had a feeling he was going to be taken to Orochimaru if he did, in fact, agree to go. Sasuke tried to think of a way out of it and still be able to put Yami right again. He was about to speak his decision, when out of no where, Yami leaped at Kabuto for the second time and was successful in knocking the medic to the ground. The scroll fell out of his hand and rolled along the ground. Kabuto started yelling as Yami tried to claw at his eyes. He no longer had his glasses on.

Sasuke acted quick and picked up the scroll. The Hokage was right behind him and was about to tell the young shinobi something, when they heard Kabuto shout angrily "You retched creature!" The medic shinobi stood up and threw Yami as hard as he could. Time seemed to slow down to Sasuke as he watched Yami falling and skidding on the ground. Once the skidding stopped, the kitten laid motionless. "NO!!! YAMI!!!" Sasuke shouted. His shouts could be heard all throughout the village. Sasuke, whose face was now tear stained, tried to run over to her, but was stopped by the Hokage. The Hokage used all his strength to hold Sasuke back from running after the kitten. "YAMI!!!" Sasuke continued to shout out her name, in some hope that the kitten might spring back into life.

Sasuke continued to sob and shake with grief. Once he was sure the boy wouldn't move, he let go and when he was sure Kabuto wouldn't see him, he rushed over to examen the kitten. Kabuto was so busy fighting Kakashi, that he didn't notice the Hokage run right past him. Sasuke just sat on the ground, sobbing and trying to convince himself that Yami wasn't dead. 'She can't be dead, not now.' He thought. The Hokage bent down and with great relief, saw that Yami's tiny chest was rising and falling. He carefully picked Yami up into his hands and made his way quickly back over to Sasuke. When Sasuke looked up, he saw the Hokage standing over him with Yami in his hands.

The young shinobi sprung up and asked fervently "She's not dead right? She can't be dead!" "Calm down Sasuke. She's not dead." The old man said. Sasuke's eyes light up with happiness and relief. The Hokage continued and said "However, she isn't in good condition. Though she may be breathing, it's shallow and uneven." Sasuke began to panic and the Hokage said "We must act quickly. Take the scroll and we'll head to my office." Sasuke nodded and quickly picked up the scroll and the two headed off to the old man's office. Sasuke looked back to see that Kabuto and his sensei were no longer fighting, but they appeared to be talking about something.

Panting, Kakashi said "Game over Kabuto. You've lost." Kabuto, who was panting as well, said smugly "I may have lost this game, but the next time we play, I will be the winner." With a puff of smoke, the medic ninja was gone. Kakashi sighed in relief and thought of the others. "Oh, right!" With another puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone as well. Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office just as the old man and Sasuke opened the door. The old man set Yami down on the floor and said "Stand back. Sasuke, could you please hand me the scroll?" Sasuke nodded and handed the scroll over to the Hokage. Before the old man started the jutsu, Kakashi said "Wait. I think we should put this blanket over Yami, I'm sure Kabuto brought it with him for a reason."

Kakashi walked over to the kitten and noticed her uneven breathing. 'She doesn't look too good.' He thought. He placed the blanket over her and stood back. Pressure started to build up in Sasuke's chest as he watched. He felt as if he was going to suffocate as the Hokage finally finished the jutsu. For a minute nothing happened and Sasuke thought that maybe Kabuto had cheated them out. When he started to speak his thoughts, however, the small lump under the blanket started to grow and take shape that of a human. Sasuke smiled brightly as he knew the jutsu had worked. He could hear her uneven breathing pattern. He looked over to Kakashi and said "We have to take her to a hospital now!"

"Now so loud Sasuke." Someone moaned in a weak tone. Sasuke looked over to see the bundle starting to move around and Yami slowly poked her head out of the blanket. As she was careful sitting up, he noticed that a deep blush was forming on her cheeks as she stared at the three of them. 'Of all the people in the world, why did the Hokage, my sensei, and my crush have to see me like this. I'm grateful to Kabuto for bringing this blanket with him. It's hard to tell what would have happened if he didn't.' She thought. Sudden realization struck Sasuke and he too began to blush as certain livid images sprung into his head. The images only made his blush deepen.

Kakashi and the Hokage were watching the two and couldn't help but smile at the two's discomfort. Yami sweatdroped and smiled as she mumbled "H..Hey guys." Despite his embarrassment, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of her voice. It wasn't until now that Sasuke realized just how much he missed hearing Yami's strong and warm voice. It seemed like, to Sasuke, that whenever Yami talked, she sounded as though she had an answer to everything, but she would never boast about it. The Hokage smiled at her and said "I'm glad to see you are well again Miss. Koi." Yami nodded her thanks and the Hokage asked the question that she had been dreading to answer.

"Do you remember anything that has been going on lately?" Yami gulped, which made her chest hurt. She was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs from where Kabuto had thrown her so hard. Sasuke, forgetting his embarrassment, noticed that she looked nervous as she said sadly "There's something I need to tell you. And you probably won't like it." Sasuke started to worry as the sadness on Yami's face grew. She looked up at Sasuke and said "I know I told you all that I didn't recognize you, but I did. I knew everyone I talked to." She could not bear to see their faces, so she looked down at the blanket that she had wrapped securely around her.

"Why?" She looked up to see the hurt face of Sasuke. She hated seeing him hurt like this, but she knew the truth would have came out sooner or later. He looked at her and asked "Why did you lie?" Yami couldn't take seeing his face and started to cry as she said "Because I wanted to be able to get closer to you. To love you without being pushed away or hated." Sasuke looked at her in surprise, as did Kakashi and the Hokage. It was here that Yami completely broke and her crying became uncontrollable as she said "I love you Sasuke. I really do, and I never wanted to lie to you. I know what I did was wrong, and that I was selfish, but please-"

She was, however, cut off as Sasuke silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. She quieted immediately and her tears stopped. When they broke apart, she was too shocked and numb to say anything. All she could do was stare at him. Sasuke smiled warmly at her and said "I love you too. And I understand your reasons. I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed." Yami was so shocked, that she barely caught the blanket that had started to slip off. Sasuke tried to help her, when one of his hands brushed up against her a bit too hard. She gasped and Sasuke asked in a worried tone "What is it? Are you alright?" As she squinted her eyes she said "No, I think I might have broken a rib or two when Kabuto threw me that last time."

Her eyes watered as she leaned on Sasuke for support. Sasuke looked over at the other two men in the office for help. The Hokage nodded and said "I'll get a medic in here as fast as I can. We don't want to move her anymore than she has to." With that, the Hokage quickly made his way out of the office. Sasuke looked down to see Yami panting and he could see beads of sweat rolling down her beautiful face. 'Beautiful face.' He thought. He no longer had to keep thoughts like those to himself anymore. He could tell Yami just how much he really loved her. It felt good to know he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. She looked up at him and smiled "Some week this has been huh?" He smiled back and said "Yeah, some week."

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but the medic is here." Kakashi said, who was once again reading his book. Sasuke and Yami watched the medic ninja walked towards them and the medic told Sasuke politely "Mr. Uchiha, if you could please step aside." Sasuke nodded and with a quick glance of reassurance to Yami, he stood up and walked over to stand beside Kakashi. Yami directed her attention to the medic as the man said just as politely as before "Miss. Koi, could you please lay flat on your back for me." Yami did as she was told and the medic told the others to leave the room so he could attend to Yami's injuries.


	9. Two Months Later

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Yami the Kitty

By Yami a.k.a Rachel

Epilogue

Two Months Later

It was a crisp, sunny morning as Sasuke walked beside his sensei. Kakashi had decided that they should meet Yami for some breakfast before going on a special mission together. Naruto couldn't go because he was busy training with Jiraiya and Sakura was busy being trained by Tsunade, the new Hokage. The Third Hokage had died during the Chunnin Exams while fighting Orochimaru. The snake had decided to attack during the Chunnin Exams knowing full well where everyone would be. It was the perfect chance for him. The Hokage had fought brilliantly for a man of his old age. As for Tsunade, well, she was going to be a fine Hokage, Sasuke could tell.

As they walked to the meeting place, Sasuke could see Yami walking towards them. He smiled as she got closer. Only she wasn't alone. She had a trainer of her own with her. His name was Hisao, he was an old friend of the Third Hokage. He had white, shoulder length hair and yet looked to be around Kakashi's age, which wasn't that old. He wore a cream colored shirt and matching slacks along with a traveling cloak that was as light blue as Yami's bangs. He was a very kind and gentle man, so much like Yami. His smile was warm like Yami's and he spoke softly, yet his words were strong and firm. The Third Hokage knew what he was doing when he asked Hisao to help train Yami for her match in the Chunnin Exams.

When she was finally standing right in front of him, Sasuke took her hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He noticed that some of her hair was tied up in a ribbon. She smiled as she watched him slip a hand through her long hair. It was getting a bit too long actually, she'd have to be trimming it soon. "Good morning." She said softly. He smiled brightly and said "Good morning. How was the trip back? Not too rough was it?" Yami shook her head and said "No, it was a safe trip. Although I am a bit tired, but Hisao said that we all would be able to rest once we make our destination at the inn near where our mission is."

Hisao and Kakashi watched the two catch up on things. Hisao turned to Kakashi and said brightly "Good morning Kakashi, doing alright?" Kakashi looked over at him and smiled behind his mask as he said "Why yes I am. Thanks for asking." Hisao smiled a smile that matched Yami's and said "Are you excited about this mission? Sounds really fun if you ask me." Kakashi continued to smile and said "It certainly sounds interesting. It'll be even more interesting to see how well those two handle it." He pointed over to the two teens who were chatting away, exchanging stories and new jutsus that they had learned while being separated.

Yami noticed the curse mark on Sasuke's neck and asked "How's that mark doing?" Sasuke smiled proudly and said "I haven't thought about it once and it hasn't bothered me sense you used that seal you learned." When she looked at him, beaming, he continued and said "It's as if it doesn't even exist." Yami's smiled faded into a face that a mother would make before setting her child straight and said "Well, I'm going to continue working till I find a way to get rid of that mark completely. Even if I'm old and gray by the time that happens. I will break the shackles that Orochimaru put on you." Yami's words were so powerful, that goosebumps rose up and down Sasuke's arms. "Thank you." He whispered. She smiled and said "I love you." With that, the team ate and headed off for their mission.


End file.
